


a snowy morning in miyagi prefecture

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it would be easy to mistake him for the sun—but iwaizumi knows oikawa is the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a snowy morning in miyagi prefecture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iwa-chan...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807861) by [Nanali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanali/pseuds/Nanali). 



it’s not in his name and probably no one else sees it—the way he wears bravura on his face most of the time, it would be easy to mistake him for the sun—but iwaizumi knows oikawa is the snow. he shines brightest when he is absorbing and not only reflecting but directing the light of those around him. he is often cold until you’ve been around him long enough. and if you’re patient enough to let him settle over you, you start to feel warm. he is soft; even when he hardens on the outside, layers and layers of slick hardness, there’s a core of softness deep inside. he’s also—look, you can’t tell anyone iwaizumi thinks this, especially not oikawa (although, yeah, oikawa probably does already know this…but if he hears it aloud, the words will go right to his head)—oikawa is fun to play with. and if you know how to handle him properly, he can be an amazing weapon against your enemies.

there is one way in which he’s like the sun rather than the snow: when he falls—and he does fall, irregularly but sooner or later inevitably—oikawa always rises again.

 

oikawa knows what iwaizumi thinks of him. they don’t talk about it; they don’t need to—words are the least important thing between them. he doesn’t even need iwaizumi’s smiles. all he needs is iwaizumi’s gaze, which knows when to come inside him and when to glance off.

and iwaizumi’s hand. because even the snow needs something to settle on.


End file.
